Damn Them and Their Sharp Teeth
by InMyOwnNeverland
Summary: A story about a young girl who has ties with vampires she never knew of that leads her into a life of pain and love.
1. Chapter 1

I lay in bed staring out of my window as rain drops hit my window. It was a dark summer night since it was a new moon. The only light came from the occasional lightning bolt but I didn't mind. Rain was always my favorite type of weather and the heavier the better. It always meant that the morning would bring nothing but sweet soothing smells. I heard the door click locked behind me but it never stopped me from continuing my gaze through the panes. Every night like clockwork my door was locked from the outside so that I could not leave. When I did ask my father all he said was that it was something you did too keep a young lady safe, and I never questioned it again.

The largest bolt of lightning that night dashed across the sky, lighting up the whole garden that rested a few landings below my window. Just as it lit up the yard something or someone dashed across and behind my favorite rose bush. It caught my eye forcing me out of my trance and into the world again. _What was that?_ I thought to myself. I sat up straighter on the window bench looking harder at the dark ground. Another flash of lighting lit up the grounds again showing that the blob had moved closer. Revealing more shape and showing it as that of a man of large woman. I pressed up against the window shocked and mystified that someone would be in the rain on our grounds. No one was aloud on the grounds after dark. Ever since I was little it was always a rule. Actually I should say it was a command. The last person that disobeyed this command was never seen again on these grounds.

My face was now pressed up against the window squishing my cheeks and nose as I tried to get a closer look. It was as if the ground was getting darker the closer I got. It felt as if time had stopped before the next bolt shot across the dark sky revealing a figure now standing on my window ledge. I screamed and shot off the bench and onto the floor. Still in shock I was not able to scream anymore as the window opened like a gust of wind pushed it open. But I knew that wasn't possible. The window has been unable to open since I could remember. The soaked figure stepped a booted foot upon my floor slowly as if not too spook me.

"Natasha" The figure spoke to me. Stepping closer as it's was face slowly becoming visible. "Natasha, come to me." I just gasped. Not able to speak or move. As they stepped to the lamp light I was able to see his face clearly. The man was a beautiful specimen even though he had obvious scars across his face. Though the scars almost made his beauty. Like a small nose might change a woman's face to make it more beautiful compared to a larger one. But there was something wrong. His eyes were too dark and his mouth too red. I didn't know why but something seemed off about him. "Come to me" He said with a small smile. And then I saw them. His teeth were pointy and sharp and I knew from then what he was. A vampire. There was a vampire in my room. Now not only could I move but I could scream and I did.

"Help! Someone help me!" I said screaming and running towards my door and jiggling the door knob fiercely but it would not budge. "Damn it father! Unlock the door!" The creature did not move any faster though he did begin laughing. "There is no point in fighting it young one. You will be coming with me this night. Hopefully alive. That is what my master wishes anyways." I stopped trying to fight with the door grabbing the candle stick next to me and turning towards my attacker.

"If you think that you will take me without a fight you are surely mistaken!" I swung the stick out in front of me towards the man but he just darted smoothly to the side. It tried again and again but it only seemed too tire me out. But I continued to swing and try to move closer towards something longer and heavier. As I stepped a little out of his reach we heard running and yelling from down the hall. "Hold on Natasha. We're coming! Just hold on!" But it was too late the noise startled me and drew my attention away from my attacker and he bested me. Grabbing me by my waist he lifted me onto his shoulder and we were out the window. "FATHER! FAAATTTHHHEERR!" I screamed until my lungs hurt and my head became light and heavy. It wasn't long before I just gave into the urge and passed out from lack of oxygen.

I woke up what felt like immediately after I passed out but since I no longer felt the wind on my face I knew that we had stopped flying. So I guessed I had been out longer than I thought. The first thing I did after I regained consciousness was remain perfectly still. I wanted to see if I can hear anyone in the room without letting them know I was conscious. I laid there for a while and hoped I wouldn't hear any rustling. After what seemed like forever I slowly opened up my eyes and looked around the room at my surroundings. From what I could tell I was in an empty room on a large plush bed, and my clothes had been changed into a long silk nightgown instead of the cloth night shirt I had been wearing when I was taken from my room. Body also hurt like crazy all over. It was like I had been kicked multiple times over and over in every zone of my body. I tried moving from the middle of the bed but found it almost impossible from the pain so I just lay back down in the bed and closed my eyes.

"Is she alive?" I heard a small voice ask from my side followed by the bed beginning to move slightly. "I dunno. Not many people can live through something like that." I finally opened my eyes and turned my head too find two small children sitting on the edge of my bed. All three of us screamed while I just jumped back a bit, they screamed and fell off the edge of the bed. The crash started us both as well as someone outside the room apparently because the door opened abruptly. "You two better not be both the misses." A small troll looking woman stormed into the room. "Your mother would be very angry if she found out you bothered her. Out. Out." She ushered the now giggling children out of the room and shut the door behind them, turning back towards me. "So you are awake", she said smiling at me. "I hope they didn't bother you too much miss." I just stared at her still in shock. "Oh how rude of me. You are probably very confused right now. Are you not?" All I could do was shake my head yes. "All you need to know for the moment is that you are safe and I am here to keep you comfortable and safe. My name is Liana, Natasha." "Hi Liana. Where am I?" I was finally able to piece together a sentence. "Let me just say that you are no longer in your home town. But other than that I have not been given permission from the mistress too reveal anything else." She said coming closer to the bed and offering out her hands to help me out.

Scooting over to the edge of the bed my nightdress rose too show bites all over my skin. "What in the world?" I said pulling up more and more and still finding bites. "Oh I wish you hadn't seen that Natasha. The mistress will be angry she wasn't able to tell her yourself." "Tell me what Liana! Why are there bites all over me?" She looked down at the ground and started fiddling with her fingers. "I guess it can't wait much longer. All I can tell you is that here soon you will no longer be human. But a full blood vampire. Please don't ask anymore the mistress will already be angry with me if she found out you knew this much." But I was not able to talk. All I could do was jump from the bed ignoring the pain and strip off my gown completely too reveal my body completely covered in dried blood and bites. "A VAMPIRE?"


	2. Chapter 2

I ran too the closest mirror and poked at all of my new bruises and bites. "A VAMPIRE?" I repeated again. It was like it was the only thing I could say about this situation. I wanted too scream and demand reasons but all I could do was gawk at my stained skin. I turned on Liana soon after the shock began too trail into anger. "Why in the world am I becoming a vampire! Why was I taken from my home! And where on God's green earth am I if I'm not anywhere near my hometown!" My face redder than my blood by this point. "I'm sorry Miss Natasha. But I can't tell you anything else." She said with a short bow. "The mistress will be quite angry with the fact that you know as much as you do. We had hoped you would sleep longer and the bites would have worn away. But apparently the sleeping medication wore off faster with the new blood beginning too coarse through your veins. Though if you wish I can get you cleaned up and take you too see her highness as soon as your decent." Liana said motioning towards the door that lay on the other side of the room. "Yes" I said roughly even though I felt bad afterward with the dawning knowledge that Liana was only following orders.

I stepped through the door way and into a bathroom just as elegant as the room earlier. Liana rushed in front off me and too a marble bath where she began drawing a bath for myself. The room reminded me of one that you would see in an old history book. It was just big enough too fit one person and had hand crafted steal feet stabilizing it on the 4 corners. As Liana began pouring salts and liquids into the bath I looked around the rest of the room too find similar styles with all the other appliances. The only thing that seamed out of place was the lighting. It was more modern than Victorian like its counterparts in the other room. "The bath is ready miss." Liana said too me bringing my attention back too the first thing I noticed when I came into the room. I walked towards her and began removing the few undergarments still covering my body. Since my father has had a nanny hire for me since I was born I didn't even think twice before stripping down too nothing at all.

"Now be careful miss. The oils and salts in this particular bath are not only meant too clean you but too heal you as well." I put my first foot in and the only thing uncomfortable about it was that it was a hot bath and my body was adjusting. But as the water climbed my descending limb and over my first wound my body turned too fire. "Holy Mother! That is painful." I began to pull back but Liana stopped me. "Miss you must continue. The pain will subside. It's only trying too clean your wounds. It's like an antiseptic." With her hand still on my back and her trustworthy face edging me forward I continued the painful decent into the hot water. Though as Liana said it soon became bearable, even enjoyable too be in the bath. I laid back and relaxed my whole body and let the oils do their magic. I wanted too stay in this bath forever, but every time I moved and the salts got a new angle on the wounds I would remember the urgency of my mission. "I'm ready for a cloth so I can get out." Liana handing me a soft cotton cloth and placing a pitcher and more oils next too the bath knelt next too me. "May I Miss Natasha?" She lifted the pitcher towards my head. "If you would like" I closed my eyes and readied for my hair too be washed. Using the oils and bath water Liana rinsed out the dried blood and dirt from my hair before allowing me too wash my own body down.

As soon as I wiped the last of my body I stood up in the bath and motioned for the towel folded on the small table by the wall. "Are there clothes I can wear here Liana or am I to continue wearing that gown", mentioning towards the pile just outside the door. "No miss. We have plenty of gowns for you too wear during your stay. Once you are dry I shall show you too your closet." I nodded stepping out of the water and onto the soft bath mat. After I wrapped the towel around my self and another around my hair I followed Liana out of the room and past a mirror. But before we got too far something caught my eye, my skin. It was as if I had never been attacked before. My skin had returned too its beginning clear complexion. I stepped closer and dropped my towel. But the closer I stepped the more I began too notice even more changes.

Not only had most of the bites vanished, not including a few obviously deep bites which had become faint bites, but my skin was even clearer than before. No blemish what so ever. The freckles I had worked on all summer in the sun out in my garden had vanished from all but my nose. I had never been a skinny girl even when I was little and played with my cousin's all day long, but my body didn't lump it just flowed. It wasn't as if I had dropped any weight but as if my skin was just flattened out. I touched the mirror before I noticed Liana standing next too me. "You are changing beautifully Miss" She said with a small smile. "What do you mean changing? What did you put in my bath water Liana?" She looked offended almost but the look turned quickly too a smile again. "Nothing but a healing and cleaning agent miss like I said before. Now if you would like too know more you must talk too the mistress" She motioned again towards the closet door.

It was a modest walk-in closet; not too big not too small. It had dresses of ever shape, color and length along both walls. Along with a row of shelves filled with different shoes. I ran my fingers across silk, satin, and cotton dress. After I moment I chose a light green dress that would reach just above my knees. It was a tight neck dress with no sleeves and a eye loop at cleavage level. I knew the green would bring out my eyes since it always did, but scolded my self for taking so long on choosing an outfit. I had more important things too do than play dress-up. I slipped on a pain of silver flats and whipped my dirty blonde hair into a messy bun which I held in place by a handy clip next too my hip. I turn quickly on my heels towards Liana. "Now where can I find out the information I need?" Liana bowed quickly with a smile and a small quip "This one is going too be a handful" before jetting off out of the room and into the hall. I follow quick behind even though the small woman had some speed too her. We passed down musty quiet corridors and dimly lit stair cases until the third landing where the corridor was filled with life.

Liana made a beeline too the main door at the end of the hall where soldiers stood. "I'm guessing that's where we need to be?" I whispered too Liana. "Yes. No hush and stay close." I took bigger steps too keep up with her. Before we could enter though one of the soldiers stepped in her way. "No visitors today Liana. Her highness has demanded we keep everyone one out but a select few." "Trust me Inya she will want us in there. Especially this one.", mentioning towards me. It was as if the soldier had just noticed me. He turned his cold eyes towards me and looked me up and down. One thing I did notice about this vampire though was that he had some color too his eyes. They were more gray than black. He also had a very handsome unmarked face and brown short cut hair. "And why would I let this half blood in too talk too the queen?" I could hear the condescension in his voice and it annoyed me. "I will be speaking with her highness today Inya and it will be now." I had no time too waste. Kneeing a boy in the genitals always seemed too work so I did and he went down hard. Before anyone could realize what happened I was through the large oak doors.

"You and I need too speak your highness" I had no idea with whom I should be talking too so it was more too the open air. But before I could gather my surroundings in the vast hall I was off my feet and into the air again. "You will not speak too her Highness that way you insolent girl. Has no one taught you any manners?" I found my self held by my neck from the same hands that had kidnapped me the other night. I tired kicking and biting but it was no use. _Damn it. Not again._ I thought too my self. I heard a piercing laughter from down the hall. It wasn't annoying or anything. It was actually beautiful; almost enchanting. But it did pierce through both of our angers. "Boley. Please set her down. Gently." The voice said the last part as if she knew he wouldn't if she hadn't. I was finally able too look at my attacker and see his full face. Black hair extended down his face and his eyes were as dark as ever though they looked more like normal eyes than they had the night before. But other than that nothing was different and everything look like a pure trained killer. "Please Natasha. You must excuse his rudeness towards you. He has been my right had protector since I was little. It is only natural." I looked up too see a beautiful red head standing before me. Her body adorned with the most fabulous jewelry and silk. It was as if I was seeing an angel. This angel extended her hand towards me and helped me onto my feet again. "Welcome too my realm. I am Queen Kashina. I hope that I can show you all you want and more Princess."


	3. Chapter 3

Before I could respond too the beautiful woman staring deep into my eyes a voice echoed across the ceiling. "Do not call her that mother! I don't care what you and father say. She is not my princess and she never will be." In an instant this radiant face glowing in front of me tightened and I could see the illusion begin too fail. "Ignore his rudeness dear. That is only my son Gabriel. He has yet too learn how too treat a lady." She said getting a bit louder so he could hear with out any issue. "I'm not being rude mother." By this point Gabriel had walked into my sight. He was an absolutely gorgeous man. His hair was as red as his mothers and just a bit past his chin. While his eyes; his eyes were mostly black but with a thin green along the outer layer. He was clothed in what I can only imagine a prince wears with gold shimmering and gems glittering from his suit like attire.

"This...this...GIRL is not my princess and never will be!" He said pointing a finger at me. "And that being said I think it more rude on your part in assuming that we will be married." I shook my head in disbelief. "We will be what?" "Married." He finally turned and faced me. "We have been engaged since we were little apparently or have they forgot too mention this too you?" "Do not speak too Natasha that way Gabriel. You two will soon be married and we need level headed rulers in this kingdom." "Have I no say in this?" I said firmly. They both looked at me. "I don't even know where I am or what happened too me and already I'm engaged. Not too mention I haven't even turned 20 yet, and women in my family aren't given away until at least 21." Kashina's face softened as she looked longer at my angry face. "I am so sorry Natasha. You are being thrown onto this so suddenly. And you do not even know much about it. Please come with me and I will do my best too explain." Kashina again held out her hand towards me and I placed my heavy hand in her delicate one. As if she were on air the queen floated out of the room with all manner of servants bowing and following behind her. Gabriel still stood glaring in the middle of the hall behind us.

"Please Natasha; take a seat." She motioned too a plush chair in the corner. I hesitated because I didn't want too get too comfortable. I wanted too go home. Though as if she saw the hesitation she spoke. "This is going too be a long and hard explanation Natasha. You will want too sit." I finally took the chair and was offered tea and cookies. Taking it only as a polite gesture, since I hate tea, I set the cup down as the queen took her seat across from myself. "Now you must remember Natasha this was all laid out before you or your grandparents or their grandparents were even born."

"Many years ago when I was still a young princess learning my duties I came across a body outside on the lawn. This body was that of another vampire that had just been killed by our guards,but something was wrong with the vampire in the fact that he had no white in his eyes and his mouth smelt of human blood. You see Vampires of our race have slightly normal eyes so we have the ability too blend in with normal humans when needed." The queen's eyes changed too that of just pure green eyes instead of the mostly black pupils. "We also only drink a human's blood when it was necessary or it is given too us by said human. It was then I learned of the race not of my realm that had began growing" She changed positions like as if she were readying for the long haul of the story. "You see the race of vampires in my realm evolved from a very harsh race of vampires. They killed everything in sight and almost caused every living race too become extincted. It was then that the smartest of the race exiled themselves and began a new colony that fed on mostly animals. They became what you see now. Long before I was born a large war broke out and the other race was said too have been extinguished from existence. They soon learned otherwise when these very vampires began turning up on our lawns. Because of this my grandfather sought out a wise old sooth sayer for answers and the prophecy was born. It was said that once the heir too our thrown was born a male a human from a specific family must be found. The family turned out too be yours and the female you. We have been watching your family for years trying too find the right one. The girl in the prophecy was said too have a knowledge of the new age and mind of a vampire. The day you were born you were given milk but refused until there was a drop of meat added. It was then that we knew you were our savior." I looked at her in udder shock. "What do you mean savior." "Your blood will save our race from extinction by the Assamites. They threaten our way of life and your blood is too renew our own." I looked down at the ground thinking of all the times I was not aloud outside alone and being locked away. "Did the human's know of this prophecy?" I said finally looking up. "I believe so yes. My grandfather tried taking the woman born in his time but brought her back after realizing he must have a son first since human's do not live as long as vampires and the sooth sayer told of a young woman no more than 21 in human years. From that day when one of your own birth a girl she was watched closely since no one wanted their little girl taken by vampires." I bit my lip slightly. "That explains the locked doors. Though that doesn't explain the attack! Why did I wake up covered in wounds and bruises if I am your savior." I said angrily. "We were not the only ones watching for your arrival Natasha. The Assmites do not want us too succeed and have been waiting too kill the one since the time of the prophecy. Though they are a spiteful race so they waited until we began our gathering of you too attack and try and kill you. As if you were so close but we stopped you kind of thing. Boyel was attacked while bringing you too the safety of our realm." So Boyel was the one who grabbed me at my house I thought.

"Are there anymore questions you would like too ask Natasha?" She looked at me with wondering eyes still in human forms. "One. So I have too marry your son for this prophecy too be completed?" She smiled even bigger. "Yes. And after watching you grow I don't think I could have asked for anyone else." I rolled my eyes and laughed as my mind wandered back too the thought of the red head in the other room who obviously hated me.


	4. Chapter 4

"Now Natasha. I can't stress the importance of keeping you safe at least until you transform completely. Though even then you may not be able too protect your self. You would at least have more of a fighting chance." Kashina stood and her servants stood with her. "If you will follow me I will show you too your new room. The other one was too out of the way. More of a for now find of room since we didn't want anyone bothering you." As Liana opened the door two children fell in and conjoined into a pile at her feet. "Micha. Able. What are you two doing here. Where is Aubrey your tutor?" The boy stood up first and answered her question. "Well mother...you see...Aubrey was summoned too the north tower by her majesty too speak of our new lesson plans. She was also commanded too come alone." The boy still staring at his feet cringed waiting for her response. Though the queen's response was just laughter for a bit. "I did no such thing. You must mean your father who has been away on business for over two moons now." The girl was now too her feet and spoke in place of the boy. "Yes. He sent an urgent letter since it was such urgent news." The queen squatted a bit so she was more eye level. "Did he now. He left his urgent matters in France too make sure you both were getting a proper lesson plan. He is such a good father. I'm so glad I met him." "Yes he is mother. Indeed. We will go write him at once and make sure he knows how great he is."

They turned on their heels but were stopped at once by a collar grab. "Oh no you don't. No more mischief for you two today. Come come. Meet Natasha since your here. You can write your 3 page letter too your father later with Liana there too help." Their faces dropped because they knew this was now their punishment. "Natasha. Meet my two youngest. Micha." The young girl curtsied causing her curly blonde hair too fall in her face and as she looked at me her eyes turned a magical blue like the deep sea. "and Able" Now Able was a spitting image of his older brother Gabriel. Sharp red hair and a green shimmering strip in his eyes. "It's nice too meet you finally princess." They both said in unison. "Or should we say sister" The little girl said giggling. "Wait a second. Aren't you the two children who fell off my bed this morning?" I said with a smile. "Why yes they were Princess." replied Liana. Their faces turned too horror as their mother tapped them both on the head. "No since you have met your new sister go write your 5 pages too your father." The queen scooted them with a pat on the bottom like any other mother would before they could contest too the two new pages added.

Once they had left the room with Liana in tow the queen turned her smiling face back towards me. "I must apologize Natasha. I swear my children where raised with some respect." I just laughed and smiled up at her. "Well your eyes are beginning too turn Natasha if you would like too look." She motioned too a mirror and I looked in. My eyes were changing. They stayed the same light blue as always but seemed too sharpen too a more vibrant color. The pupils were also beginning too grow and enclose the color into a thinner and thinner strip. It wasn't long before my eyes were just like every other vampire. "Looks like the transformation is almost complete. All that's left is you teeth and maybe your hair. But the hair doesn't always change in transformations. Which reminds me. I have something else I need too apologize for Natasha." I looked at her in confusion. "What is that your majesty?" "Please. Call me Kashina or mother in close quarters at least until the wedding then you can call me it in even the most open of ceremonies." I nodded my head awaiting her answer. "Anyways. I must apologize for you become a vampire. You see we try too make it a choice for someone too become a vampire. And it's not easy too become one. You must be bitten by someone of royal blood or it won't work. But when you were attacked we had no choice but too save your life and turn you. If we hadn't you would not have survived the poisons in your system from an assimite bite." I nodded my head taking it all in. "I see. Well thank you for saving my life. Though I would have been able too choose other wise?" Looking up at her once more. "That was the plan Natasha. Allowing you too choose your own destiny is something that we admire about humans and wish for them too keep."

"Now since we have all of that out of the way I must show you too your room." We walked a little ways down the hall too two double doors where more soldiers stood. As we reached them the soldiers opened the door too reveal a room fit for a princess. The room its self was a pale pink with gold trimmings while the furniture was dark oak with the same gold trimmings. And everything was three times bigger than the room I woke up in. Especially the bed. "Now this will be your room until you wish too move. Now if you wish too stay here until you become queen you are more than welcome too but until then make your self at home. Closet and bathroom are fully stocked with anything you could need. And for anything else Vironika , Lynessa, and Charlotte will be here too serve you." Three woman stepped out of Kanisha's entourage and curtsied in front of me. "Liana will also become your head maid." My face turned too shock after remembering what the first soldier I met had said about Liana being the queens favorite. "Oh no Kashina. I could never take Liana from you." But she held up her hand too stop me. "Calm my child. I have been waiting for this day since I was a little girl and have been preparing Liana for it since she became my maid. Why do you think I had her tending too you first. I wish too have her serve the queen for the rest of her life so you and her must get too know each other." The queen winked as she turned around and floated out of the room with her remaining ladies.

I looked too the girls standing in front of me now. "Vironika?" Up stepped a girl no more than 18 with short black hair cropped up below her ears and brown eyes looking away. "That is me mistress." "Please girls. I'm not much older than you. Don't call me mistress just yet. Right now I just want some friends. Not that I mind being waited on hand and foot." I said with a laugh and they followed with uneasy ones. "See that's not too hard. Now who is Lynessa?" "That would be me Princess. " A young brunette with long hair and a skinny body probably even a few months older than me smiled at me and curtsied. I figured I would like her. "So you must be Charlotte?" I looked too a young blonde girl about twenty with green eyes and curly hair down too her bottom that shinned almost from the lights. I saw just then what Kanisha meant about hair changing. No one else had shimmering hair that I had seen just yet and I knew it wasn't normal. "Are you a human changed?" I asked her staring her strait into her eyes. "Yes." She said startled by my question but her eyes almost seemed too glare at me. "How did you know?" "You hair" I said quickly. "Kanisha said something about my hair may change but she wasn't sure because it doesn't always happen. It just struck me that you may have had the change." "Yes I did ma'am" She curtsied but I no longer felt respect for some reason and I didn't like it.

I stretched my arms out above my head and yawned. Vironika was the first too respond. "Are you tired Princess? Would you like too take a nap?" I just shook my head and kind of paused. "Well I am a little tired but I don't think I could sleep after this. Is there by any chance anything too drink here?Like beer or liquor?" Vironika responded first again. "I could bring you some miss. The kitchen always has liquor for the royal family and their guests." "Well I was kind of thinking more of out of the castle or where ever we are. I want too move and get some air." Lynessa's face lit up. "Yes there is princess. There is a bar just outside the castle in the town where all the help go. I think I could get you in there." She said the last part with a wink as I smiled. "Ok. Now the next question is what do I wear? I am going too be meeting my subjects for the first time." I said sticking my tongue out and laughing. "Your closet is over here ma'am" I followed Vironika through two more double doors that reveled a room bigger than my room at home and filled with more clothes than I had ever seen. After sometime I just chose a simple black dress and some stiletto heels. "Is everything I own going too be dresses?" I asked as I sat down in front of my vanity mirror. "Well there is a small selection of pants for your highness too wear on certain occasions but for the most part yes ma'am. I'm sorry if this displeases you." Lynessa said quickly as she began too brush my hair. "No. No. I was just wondering." I smiled at her through the mirror as she pinned back part of my hair too show off the left side of my face.

I stood and found a much more heightened sense of balance than I had ever had before._ I guess that's what Kanisha meant when she was taking about being more able too protect my self; everything was becoming more evolved._ I looked in the mirror too see a stunning woman I did not believe was me. The dress was a tight fit but didn't bulge even though I was still wearing a 8 not a 2 like the rest of everyone in the castle it seemed like. Not too mention my skin was clear and my hair was perfect in ways I could never have achieved as a human. _I think I might like being a vampire if this is what it has in store. _"If her majesty would not mind; the three of us would like too change as well and join you." Charlotte's voice pierced my thoughts and I looked at them. "Yes please." the three curtsied and darted into a small door at the end of the room returning just as quickly changed into dresses of their own. "Is that ya'lls room?" "Yes miss. We will be just an ear shot away" Vironika responded quickly with a curtsy. "If your ready miss." Lynessa motioned towards the door and I followed her with the oters following close behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

After sneaking through a few gates of guards trying too keep my identity a secret. Most of them now think I'm the new maid in the household. It's going too be difficult trying too explain that later on but I didn't even care by that point. It was just nice too be out side with the wind hitting my face. With my "new skin" it was like I was feeling a different world all together. The wind sliced against my cheek bones and whipped my hair around my shoulders. The girls hadn't lied when they said the bar was just outside the gates of the castle. The walls almost connected and formed just another small room like a gate house. I could hear laughter coming from inside just past the door and my body almost pulled me towards it. As we stepped into the room I was almost in a daze. All I saw were vampires and since the most I had seen in one sitting were the queens hand maidens the couple dozen in the room were a shock to me. Not many paid much attention since our entrance wasn't that noticeable, and no one really knew who I was. I stepped up too the bar tender and ordered a shot of Patron Silver too start off the night. I needed something heavy too drowned out the heavy news piled on me in just one day. The shot hit the table before the girls did and we were off after that.

It wasn't long before the shots drained into mixed drinks and we were seat at a high top table near the edge of the room. Though by this point Charlotte had left us for a group of guys in the corner. "So..." I said potently trying too keep my eyes open and my head up strait. "What's it take for a young girl too become like that?" I said drunkenly pointing towards Charlotte who had moved on too her third guy of the night. "Well..." Lynessa replied just as drunk. "A few years ago the prince was at this very bar and got wasted off his ass. He had just found out about the prophecy you see. He decided if he was going too be married he would marry someone he wanted too not someone forced upon him. So he set out. Two months later he came home with a young blonde girl going through the very transformation you are. The only problem was not only was she not queen material she was not the chosen one, not you." Lynessa paused for a second and took another long drag of her drink and Vironika picked up where she left off. "The prince refused too accept the queens decision and a marriage was announced through out the land that the Prince would be married in two fort nights. Though of course the two were sleeping with each other long before the announcement and the prince became bored. Just as quickly as he did with all the other maidens he laid with between his coronation and now. And like all the others Charlotte was cast away too find her own way in this new world and the wedding was put off as another one of the Prince's engagements.

It was then I recognized a face in the crowd; the prince's. "Ok. We have too go now." I said downing the rest of my drink. This shook them both more sober. "What is wrong princess? Do you think you might be ill?" " No...no...can we just..." but as I turned too walk out I caught the prince's eye. "Well...well...well..." I heard from across the room. "If it isn't my long lost Princess Natasha. Well come here darling. Let me get a good look at you." Before I could leave he made a dunked dart towards me and was able too finally stand, slash lean in front of me. "My my...you are beautiful. Mother didn't lie." he said slowly stroking my cheek. "Your drunk Gabriel." I said trying not too slur my words though it didn't work out well since even in his drunken state he caught on. "So are you Natasha. I can hear it." He leaned closer like he was trying too whisper in my ear. "Well I can smell it. So off." I pushed him lightly but with his intoxicated state it was as if I had fully pushed him. Charlotte would have nothing of this and came at me like a mother hen; or girlfriend. Either way someone was gonna be punched and I really didn't want it too be me. "You stay the hell away from my man bitch." She pushed me and knelt down next too him. "Baby are you OK?" but he pushed her away like she was nothing. "Get off me Charlotte."

It was like I had started world war three in her world and she lunged at me. Luckily though I had taken some type of martial arts class a few years ago. Per fathers instructions of course so I was able too dodge her at least slightly so that there wasn't a full blast at my face. That would be one hard thing too explain the next day. Why I had a black eye and bloody lip when I was suppose too be resting.

I few of Gabriel's "boys" caught her before she could do real damage and held her at arms bay. By this point though a few of the guards happened too be coming in for their night cap and noticed the brawl. Even bigger coincidence of these men happened too be the guard outside when I first met her majesty, Inya. If it had just been Gabriel outside I don't think it would have been a big deal but as he got closer he recognized me at once. I mean really. Who could forget a girl who kicked you in the ball, stormed into the thrown room demanding the queens presents, and turned out too be your prophetical savior. Damn me and my aggressiveness.

"Princes Gabriel! What are you doing out here at this time of night? And Princess Natasha. I realize you are new too this kind of responsibility but royal members are not too be out this late no matter what this ruffian tries and tells you. I will escort you too your rooms immediately! And as for your maids they will be dealt with accordingly." "No. This was not their idea. It was mine. Do not punish them but me instead." I stood ahead ready for the verbal assault but he just sort of chuckled and nudged me forward towards the castle. Though I continued too protest. " I mean it. Discipline me or something; anything. I was spanked often as a child so I have a few tough bottom." I was obviously still drunk and so was everyone around me. "I spank you baby doll." I heard from behind me and a blonde hunk near Gabriel winked at me and I winked back. "Hey!" Gabriel kicked him from behind. " Leave her alone or my mother and father will absolutely kill you." "But Gabby..." I said with a pout. "He's so cute...can't I just have a little bite." I growled like a lion and gave him a little air bite. "Me-ow. The boy said" Your fiance is feisty Gabriel." "Don't call me Gabby you twit and if she's my fiance don't flirt but head." He kicked him again before the guards turned on us and separated us for the rest of the walk. _I think this is going too be fun fun fun._ I giggled too my self as I tried too stay awake the rest of the walk.


	6. Chapter 6

After we stepped into the gates I don't remember much. I know Inya sent a few guards too take Gabriel and his followers too their chambers and accompanied us too ours but other than that not much. I did wake up though with a splitting headache. "Ugh..." I sat up with a groan rubbing my eyes and finding three fully dressed vampires and one angry troll standing by the edge of my bed. "Serves you right Princess. Going out after hours before you are completely transformed and against her royal highness's strict rules, not to mention drinking too the point of a bar brawl with one of your own maidens." I yawned and stretched out for a second before sitting back up. "I wasn't groaning because of a hang over Liana. I've never had one. It's morning. I hate mornings." Liana just shook her head in disbelief before responding. "Well up anyways missy. You have a long day ahead of you. We must begin the preparations for your engagement party and the return of the king." I bolted up, "What do you mean preparations for my engagement party? I barely even know the prince. Not too mention he hasn't even proposed why should we through a party for something that hasn't even happened yet." I threw my legs off the bed and stormed into the bathroom. "That is not the case princess." Liana responded following me with my hand maidens in tow. "The prince will be proposing at the party in front of everyone. It's a tradition for the royal family. It was started many years ago when King Louin threw a big ball inviting everyone. No one knew what it was about just that the King wanted too celebrate. There in front of everyone her proposed too his young love Katrina."

I huffed again as I climbed into the bath awaiting me in the bathroom. "Well in my culture the girl is engaged before the party is thrown." The bath began too sting again. "Hey Liana. What's the big idea? Why is my bath burning again?" Liana laughed a little bit as the maidens began too wash me. "Do you not remember a thing from last night Princess? After your bar fight Inya had too carry you up the stairs after you fell down almost a flight. It's a miracle you weren't seriously injured in the fall. You have a very strong body already which is a good sign." I looked into the water too see a few scrapes along my body and just groaned again.

The bath wasn't long and I was out in no time with a brand new unscathed body. "Ouch" I yelped as I scratched my lip. "Looks like your fangs are beginning too come in Princess. It won't be long now before we'll let you outside again." I looked into the mirror and noticed small points beginning too form on my canine teeth. I played with them a bit before leaving the bathroom and heading towards the closet. I started too remember a bit of last night and the bar fight. I didn't want too be that girl but I knew if I didn't state my dominance right here and now then I would forever be looking over my shoulder for Charlotte. For I knew from the moment we met she disdained me. But I mean who could blame her since she two was taken from her home and promised an amazing life. Then was thrown away like trash and forced too serve her loves new fiance. But I could not let that get in the way of my ability too live happily and unharmed here in this land. I could see the smug look on Charlotte's face the whole time I was bathing before the bruise faded. She thought she had won but she had a lot too learn about me. "Charlotte." She darted forward. "Yes ma'am", bowing only slightly. "I wish for you too dress me please. Something green for today." I forced her too choose over and over again until I saw her begin too wear down and I chose quickly after that. The process repeated itself from jewelry too shoes until I felt satisfied that her aggressiveness was a bit wary.

There was a knock at the door as she finished up with my hair that I had made her continuously brush until I felt satisfied that it was smooth enough. "Come in" I chimed loudly. "Princess. The prince requests your presents if you are ready for the day." It was the blonde hunk that had been with Gabriel last night. The one I now remembered flirting with foolishly. Not that he wasn't hunky but I didn't need too be branded with that kind of image my first night. Through the mirror I saw Charlotte's face light up at the sound of visiting the prince and that would not do. "Yes. I am ready and will follow you along with my hand maidens too the prince's chambers." He bowed as I stood and began walking. "Charlotte?" Her face sunk because she knew something bad was too happen. "Please head too the kitchens and help them prepare a breakfast for the Prince, the Queen, and I. But before you proceed with that find the queen and request her presents if you will." "My princess. If you do not mind my saying so I believe the prince already has breakfast prepared." The hunk bowed again. "Then lunch it is with the queen. And you can stay with the cooks until I'm ready too have lunch with the queen." She bowed almost angrily and floated out of the room, but farther down the hall I could hear the anger in her steps. "My Princess" He bowed again and I followed with out hesitation.

Liana leaned in close as we stepped out of the room. "I don't want you too think of me as questioning you my mistress but do you think that was a little much. Sending her too the kitchens so early before lunch. They will surely put her too kitchen duties that she's not use too doing. She has been a hand maiden since she was brought here." I smiled at Liana and motioned towards my eye. "Liquor or not that is no way too treat your mistress. I could have done much worse." There was almost a smile too her lips as she bowed slightly and continued her procession in front of me. The Prince's chambers were not far from where we have been situated for the time being. The guards at the doors rapped three times and the doors opened wide too revile a grand room. I walked into a oak filled room. It was obviously a man's room with trophies of his kills and strong furniture. Not The type of furniture you would see in a girls room all fancy and painted. "Natasha. Darling." The Prince arose from a table and motioned for me too enter and join him. "Please sweet heart. Sit down." He pulled out a chair next too him at the table and sat back down after I was seated.

"Please leave us." He motioned for everyone too exit. "Liana. Alec. Please stay." I sat down and looked at Gabriel with a questioning look on my face as Liana and Alec stood by the door. "Good morning Natasha." I still just looked at him. "I see we're not in a talkative mood this morning. "I am" I responded, "Just not sure what's going on and why your being so nice too me all of a sudden." He made a mocked look of hurt on his face. "How could you not think this is how I would treat my future wife." I made a face of confusion and disbelief. "The first time I met you all you showed was contemptment and the second not much less." "Darling the past is in the past." He scooted closer taking my hand in his. "Lets start our new life right here right now and begin it with love." I laughed. "You don't love me and don't act as if you do Gabriel." I stood up quickly and retracted my hand. "I am not one too be had Gabriel. If you want too start off a new life with me like you say start it off right and not with a lie." He stood up, "Fine. I don't love you. What does that matter. I'm the prince. Why wouldn't you want too marry me?" I wanted too hit him. "You need too get your head checked PRINCE Gabriel. Just because you are an arrogant selfish brat doesn't mean that everyone wants you. Some girls have brains in their heads enough too stay away from that sort of thing." His face was red with anger. "You think I'm the selfish brat? Who would want too be married too someone who looks like you. I mean come on. I've slept with hotter people than you. I don't even want too be in the same room as you." "FINE!" I stomped my foot and stormed out of the room. "Great. Mom's gonna kill me." I heard him mumble under his breath as the door slammed shut.

"Stupid arrogant prick. Doesn't even see a good thing when it's right under his eyes" The muttering continued as I stormed down the hall way. We reached my room in no time. "I wish too be alone." I said before shutting the door behind me. _I'm done with this place. I'll just go back home and pretend nothing happened. Or just start a new life so they can't find me. _I walked too the end of the room and into the maids quarters. _There has got too be a way out of this place. A back way or something. _I finally found what looked like an old abandoned hallway and made my way down it. It landed on the first floor and I skirted my way out of the castle. What I didn't notice were two figures watching me. One from the prince's room and the other from the dark woods I was heading towards with out a care of what was in them. I just wanted too get away from this place as quickly as possible. It wasn't long before I was in the woods wandering around with no idea of where I was or where I was headed. For all I knew I was headed strait back towards the castle.

"I don't think someone as pretty as you should be out in such a dark forrest alone." I heard something hiss from behind me. "Yes Princess. Very dangerous indeed." Another on hissed "Who's there?" I yelled becoming frightened but trying not too show it. "SHOW YOU SELF" I demanded of the voices. "As you command Princess Natasha." The voice hissed as 4 figures stepped from the darkness. I new the moment I saw them they were Assamites. Their eyes were completely dark and their fangs covered with blood. With skin pale white they almost glowed in the dark. "Finish her." One of them commanded with a finger pointed at me. They descended on me as I screamed. I could feel their teeth sinking into my tight skin. Tearing flesh from bone like only cannibals could. I heard yells from a different part of the woods but I no longer had any energy too scream for help. "She's done for leave her." The same voice hissed as they disintegrated into the dark. "They will never be able too find you in time Princess nor save you." The voice laughed as it faded away into the nothingness leaving me too bleed too the forrest floor alone. I lay there trying too concentrate on saving my energy and begin too fade in and out of consciousness.

"Over here! I found her!" I hear a yell from in the trees and a body almost collapse next too mind. "Move. MOVE!" This time I recognized the Prince's voice and another body fell down next too mine. "Natasha. Please Natasha. Please. I beg you. I didn't mean anything I said. I was angry and scared. Please live so I can make it up too you." I tried speaking but the lack of blood made it impossible and I had too give into the darkness of unconsciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

"Rakshasas! Come too me." The dark voice hissed from his throne. Rakshasas took a quick but frightened step towards his master. "Yyess my liege?" "The girl, in the forest, was she the princess as we expected?" "Yes my liege." "And you killed her correct?" Rakshasas became a little more confident. "Yes my liege. We drained her of her blood. No one could survive that kind of attack." "WRONG!" The tall thin angry vampire leapt from his throne and grabbed Rakshasas by the neck, baring his fangs in the process. "You left just enough. The prince got too her in time and Alec was able too feed her some of his OWN blood too get her too the palace!" Raskshasas was only able too make croaking sounds by this point as the vampire was breaking his windpipe. "My source in the palace has in formed me that she is making a stable recovery. She will soon be awake and our plans are now set back because of YOU!" He now broke his windpipe completely throwing the body into a fire close by. Only able too writhe in agony his death was quiet but not unnoticed by the three remaining vampires from the raid party. "Drakul." Drakul's head popped up with fear filling his dark eyes. "My liege" "You are now the leader of this group. If you fail me my wrath will only begin as kindly as Rakshasas felt." The vicious assamite glided back too his tenebrous spot above the rest of his servants and motioned too a dark shadow in the corner. "I want you too help them. You failed me once by not killing her the night she was taken. Do not think I will be so kind again if they fail me." The hooded figure bowed and retreated quickly towards the door.

Gabriel paced in front of the chamber doors for hours on end every day just waiting from some news from the doctor. But every day the same thing a head shake. If only she would open her eyes or move a muscle. The doctors told him that they had her on a very heavy sedative too keep this from happening until they knew she was "out of the woods", but it still kept him worried. Finally the morning came. Gabriel showed up at 9 o'clock sharp as he did every morning. There was breakfast on the normal cart that morning for him and the 4 maidens in the room, but today there were 6 plates. This could only mean one thing; the princess had woken up. Gabriel knocked tentatively at the door and waited for a response but all he got was a quick Liana at the door. "No she's not awake yet. They just think she will today because they have taken her off of the sedative." Gabriel sighed as the door shut in his face for the 6th time this week.

I woke up yet again with pain coursing through my body and unable too open my eyes. The only thing I was able too do was move my pointer finger. It was like I was paralyzed. Wait…then the night in the forest came back too me. Was I paralyzed? Now all I could do was try and move any other muscle. Anything too show that I wasn't paralyzed in everything but my finger. I began too feel slight tingling in the tip of my middle finger. "Princess? She's moving! I think she's moving!" I recognized Lynessa's shocked voice. "Princess. It Liana. If you can hear me move something. Anything." There was a pause as I connected my brain too my finger again. "Yes! She is awake. Princess. You have been put under a very strong sedative too help with the healing. You were taken off not more than a few hours ago so it may take sometime too regain control of you limbs. Try sleeping the rest of it off, we will be here when you wake up." It was all I could do too stay awake and it didn't last very long.

By the time I woke up my body just felt like the whole thing had fallen asleep. Though this time I was able too open my eyes. The room had been darkened by shades though the small light let through still hurt my eyes. "Liana" My throat felt like it was on fire, but I persevered. "Liana, Please." I heard the shuffling of little feet. "Yes Princess" Liana was at my bedside in seconds holding my hand. "My throat is killing me and I am so hungry." I rasped out again. "You need blood princess. Please let me help you up. Charollete. Go get Ariel." Liana sat me up slowly as my head back and head settled against the headboard. A few minutes passed before a middle age woman walked through the door. She was very beautiful and had a dazzling smile. The only thing that did not fit with her body was the left side of her body. If was covered in scars. It was then that I realized what they intended for me too do. "I wont." I replied quietly but quickly. "Princess." Liana looked at me with tender eyes. "Princess you must drink. You will become feeble if you do not. Then what good would you be." She gave me a soft smile. "Don't worry though. Ariel is a volunteer. Her family was taken from her by the Assamites and from then on she became a feeder for the royal family. See if a vampire does not drink human blood from time too time they become terrifying. It's like the blood keeps us sane otherwise we begin killing each other for blood." Ariel came over too my bed and sat next too me. I could smell her sweet odor washing over me like a gentle breeze. It made my tongue dance and my stomach quake too see her pulse throbbing in her exposed neck. "I can't do it Liana." I said softly. "It is either drinking a little from Ariel Princess or you must kill a pig and drink its entirety. It won't satisfy but it will quench the lust you have for blood. And it must be you who kills it for your body must taste the blood fresh."

My memory drifted back too life on my family land were the servants killed and harvested most of what we eat. The worst sound of a dying animal was that of the pig. The squeals would haunt me some nights during a dark moonless sky. I knew I would never be able too make my self suck the pig dry. My eyes darted back too the exposed skin of Ariel so sweet and soft. She offered her arm too me in my sitting position and I pressed it too my lips. The throbbing of the sweet offering I was about too receive greeted my parched mouth like a cool river. I parted my lips slowly and felt the heat from her skin enter and caress my teeth. As my teeth sunk into her white skin I felt a rush of endorphins that passed along with the warm liquid down my throat and what seemed like all over my body. Ariel smiled as the endorphins are mutual in a giving human. I wasn't long before my thirst was quenched and I released Ariel's wrist from my clenched fangs. A few guards were called in a carried a smiling Ariel out of the room as I licked the remaining blood from my teeth and lips. It happened quickly and surely, I felt my strength come back tenfold.

"Looks like your transformation in final princess." Vironika smiled as she mentioned towards the mirror. I leaped out of bed and was greeted by a slightly recognizable face. I was pale as a ghost now, but it didn't look bad like it would if it was from not tanning. My hair was shinier than any amount of washing or brushing could ever get it too. My eyes were the only thing that had not changed. The ring of blue was as clear as it had ever been allowing for the beauty too shine through. I wasn't sure if it was the blood or not but my lips were bright red from corner too corner. I looked beautiful. There was a knock at the door and Liana rushed too answer it. "Princess. The Prince would like a word." A scowl crossed my face. The last thing I remember is him acting like a complete ass while we were having breakfast. "What does he want?" I asked sharply. It was obvious he heard me. "Please Princess. I just want too see you, make sure your alright." I could hear the pleading in his voice. "I wish too rest Gabriel. I shall seek you out when I'm ready." Liana turned and there was a quick hushed conversation between the two before the door was shut. In Liana's hand as she turned around was a tiny little box. "The Prince wished for me too give this too you." She handed over the velvet box and I opened it too reveal a small locket necklace in the shape of a heart. It had intriquet designs all over it and a small ruby in the center. I opened it too find a very old picture of me when I was little along with one of him.

"Gabriel's father gave this too him before he left. It was his Grandmother's" I looked up in confusion at Lynessa. "What happened too her?" "She died in an attack by the Assamites a few years ago. She was very fond of you though." "She knew who I was?" I said in a quiet voice. "We all knew who you were Princess. Well anyone who was close too the royal family. We have been watching you since the day you were born. No one more closely than Queen Theophania; she was waiting till the day you two were married too give it too you personally but her time was cut short." I just stared at the picture. It was from when I was 7. It was the first time I had ridden a horse. I was so happy that I kept tripping running back and forth from the stable too the house too make sure my dad was still behind me. "Why did he give this too me?" "The queen wasn't the only one that watched you closely. The Prince has been caring for you since you were little. Never letting anything bad happen too his future queen. That's why he reacted the way he did. Theophania was his favorite grandmother and began resenting the prophecy ever since it took her away from him." It was all I could do not too cry. Liana came over and placed the necklace around my neck and leaned in too my ear. "It looks beautiful"


	8. Chapter 8

The Queen had requested my presence for dinner that evening and she said it was important. I assumed that it had something too do with the running away but it was all I could hope that it wasn't. Vironika was combining an outfit as Charlotte washed my back in the tub. Liana had gone too the queens call and I had allowed Lynessa a few hours rest biased on Liana's response that she was up all night with me. As Charlotte finished up with my back Vironika came rushing into the room and bowed. "Pardon the intrusion princess but we must get you ready soon. The queen is expecting you in an hour." I was quickly up and out of the water allowing Charlotte too dry me as we walked too the bed. I slipped on a lightly fitting blue gown that had a Victorian look too it. Gold trim outlined flowers and gems along my body. As I sat in the vanity chair Charolette went at my hair while Vironika began on make-up.

Though it didn't take an hour it did take a bit too get me back too looking presentable from the fight and the week of sleeping in a drug induced coma. There was a knock at the door and I knew it was the escorts. Slipping on my shoes quickly I stood too accept them. Liana came in through the doors leading a few vampire soldiers and the prince who looked elegant in deep green and silver. My face turned too a quick scowl that I had no intention of hiding. "Princess." Liana said as everyone, including the prince, bowed. I started too do a small bow back but Veronica stopped me and shook her head before they came up. "You don't bow back too the help Princess. Even if the Prince is involved. Unless he is the one who initiates it." She whispered quickly as Liana came too my side quickly. "Are you ready for dinner?" There was an egger smile that made me want too feel a little on edge for what the dinner was. "Am I going too be in need of my handmaidens?" She looked at me slightly confused. "No princess. It is customary for them too follow you but you would be quiet taken care of tonight," "Vironika, Charolette." They came too my front quickly. "Please stay behind and get some rest. I can only imagine what ya'll have been through this week." They looked up in horror like there was something wrong. "This is not a punishment ladies. I just wish too have my maids in top shape tomorrow." Still confused they bowed their heads and rushed back too their room. The prince stepped forwards and offered me his arm and I took it with a slight nudge from Liana, and we were off too the dinning room.

As we walked down the stairs it was quite and quick. I learned that my movements had become quite more elegant than when I walked up these same stairs as a human. My body almost drifted as each foot hit the stairs for just a second before moving too the next. I could feel the princes eyes darting too my face regularly but I refused too look at him. When we reached the first floor there was a group of people waiting for us. I recognized the head of Gabriel's companions, Alec, so I assumed it was his courtiers. They followed behind the guard and looked a little confused when they realized my court was not with us, but no one said anything as we preceded forward. It wasn't long before we reached two big double doors that opened as if there was a force in front of us forcing it open. The hall was beautiful decorated with gold of course, but the designs looked like they had been formed there by nature they were so elegant and intricate. There were a few, from what I could tell, nobles already sitting at the table and the queen and a man that I only assumed was the king occupied the head. Gabriel was a spitting image of him and there was no denying Gabriel's smile when he saw him. We stopped a bit in the door too allow the door guards too announce us. "Prince Gabriel and his future Princess Natasha.' The hall stood an acknowledged us including the king and queen. Gabriel led me too the head of the table where two seats stood open on the right hand of the king. "Father" Gabriel bowed too his father who bowed back in return. "Son" They both looked up at each other with a smile before the kings wrapped Gabriel in a tight enveloping hug. "I've missed you son" "I've missed you too father!" There hug wasn't long but it was warming too watch their love. The king let him go and turned his attentions too me. "So this is the lovely Princess we all have been waiting on." "Your highness." I bowed doing the only thing I knew was accepted in this land when involving a royal. The king offered his hand too me and lifted me from my bow. "You do not need too bow too me Natasha." I looked into kind eyes as he kissed me softly on the forehead.


	9. Chapter 9

The King was quite a sweetheart and gestured for me too sit in the seat next too his where the truly important sit. Gabriel took the seat next too mine followed by the rest of the guests. Gabriel's court took random spots around the room spacing in between a few of the fully armored guards. "Is there a reason that we are being guarded by men in their battle uniform your highness?" I whispered too the king. "You can call me Zander Natasha. But anyways these men are my own personal royal guard. They just returned with me from over seas and it is perceived as a high honor too guard the heads of so many covens." He nodded and I looked around noticing everyone in formal dress and pair so delicately with the other next too them. "Is everyone here a king and queen?" I asked with an exasperated look. Zander kind of laughed drawing Gabriel's attention too our conversation. "No. Our Kingdom is one of the three across the world. These are the heads of the 10 covens in our kingdom. They carry out my word and make sure they are being followed. In return I protect their lands with my forces. Each coven has a few hundred vampire they must sustain." I guess Gabriel saw the surprise on my face about how many vampires there actually were. "We are the biggest kingdom though aren't we father?" I turned and noticed that Gabriel had left his conversation with one of the gentleman across the way. "Yes son. Now that the food has arrived I think we should talk of more exciting matters."

For the next two hours between 9 courses and an amazing desert I was surprisingly light. Normally I would feel tied too the floor and like I couldn't move. "It's your metabolism dear." Kashina responded too my rubbing my tight stomach. "Hmm?" I looked up. "Our metabolism is much quicker than humans. That's why we eat so much. It keeps us up. Oh goodie. Dancing." The queens face lit up and I looked over too the stage that was being slid in with 8 piece orchestra. Gabriel went too his mother and gestured for her hand while the rest of the table waited for them too glide out. "Care for a dance Natasha." The king offered me his hand in a gentle gesture and I took it gracefully. "I hear you have had a few crazy nights since you joined us Natasha." There was a serious smile on his face, like he didn't want too laugh. My face felt like it should blush but I know it wasn't since I can't blush anymore. "You must be more careful darling. We can't protect you all the time from the dangers out there. Not if we want you too have a normal life here." "Yes sir." My head was bowed a little in shame, for some reason this man made me think of my father and it was all I could do but begin too tear up a bit. I think he noticed because he hugged me a little tighter. "I'm not angry Natasha. I'm just worried. Not only do you hold our future in your hands but the love of my oldest son." I glanced over at Gabriel dancing too the song with elegance with his mother. "That's not it Zander. I miss my father, my whole family too be exact." "Oh. Well you will see him again. We just have too make sure that you are safe before we can do that. He can hopefully come too the wedding."

The dance finished and I began too leave the floor when Gabriel grabbed me by the hand. I was spun back on before I could protest and we were spinning across the floor with constant footsteps. I was too upset too be surprised at my sudden ease at a dance that normally tripped me up. I glared strait into Gabriel's dark black eyes not letting the shimmering green or the fiery redness of his hair that was now floating around his head like a halo. "You've been avoiding me Natasha. I can only assume why, but you must understand I never meant too hurt you with that breakfast." I huffed and rolled my eyes turning my head in the process. "Please Natasha. I know you don't want this but you and I have no choice in the matter. Not too mention we're meant too be. Both our families have prepared for ages for this union. We can't destroy their hope for both humanity and the vampire race." I bit my lip at the thought that I had no choice. It made me sick, angry, and sad all at the same time. "You may not believe it right now but I do care about you Natasha. It may sound weird but I've been watching you for years. All the laughs and falls through your life. I was even present at your graduation." This caught my attention and I looked back up at him. He had changed his eyes back too full green and it was then that I recognized him. I never put the face before but my class wasn't that big so the crowd stayed small. There was a young man who looked not much older than us that I did not recognize. I just figured he was a passer through staying at the inn and wanted something too do for the day. "You may not have seen me any other time but I've been there through all your big moments." The song ended and the spinning stop, I was surprisingly not dizzy. "Thank you for the dance Gabriel." I turned on my heel and walked quickly towards the King and Queen. "Zander, Kashina, please excuse me. The dancing has tired me out. I must retire for the night." I curtsied and they bowed too me. I began too walk out and was blocked by Gabriel. "I know your mad Natasha but if you leave like this and on your own the covens will begin too think something's wrong and rumors will begin too spread. I'm going too kiss you and then send you on your way with Alec as your guard so no one suspects."

Gabriel leaned in and I started too pull away but his hand found the crevice on my back. Our lips touched softly and I felt an almost heat coming off of him but I knew that that was impossible. The kiss wasn't long but it did feel like it lasted forever. When he pulled away he smiled down at me and said in a rather large voice so anyone around us could hear, "Good night darling, hope you are feeling better tomorrow for the picnic." Alec stepped up too my side and we began too leave the hall. Before we left I heard Gabriel announce, that the night had tired me out after the recent activity, just before the door shut. The pace I set wasn't one exactly of haste but close too it. As we reached my door I turned too Alec. "Should I trust him?" I knew I didn't know Alec any better but I needed too ask someone. "Princess?" "Should I trust him, the Prince? He says he cares for me. I mean I know he cares for his country so why shouldn't he try everything too make me believe that this is the right thing. I mean I know it is. But I mean the right thing that we should love each other." He looked a little confused then replied, "I apologized Princess but I don't feel it's in my right too talk of the His Royal Highness's matters." Bowing he opened the door for me and gestured for me too enter. "Of course Alec. I'm sorry for putting you on the spot." He smiled and shook his head. "No need too apologize princess. Get some rest, I don't think the picnic comment was just for listening ears." With the door shutting I felt almost alone in my thoughts.

"Princess? Is that you?" Lynessa poked her head out of their room. "How was the dinner?" I sat on the couch on the other side of the room next too the billowing fire. "It was interesting." Vironika chimed in with them all coming and sitting in front of me. "How so Princess if you don't mind me asking. "No. It's fine. Well I met the head of the covens, the Prince apologized for his actions last week, and he kissed me." I saw Charolette scowl a little and the other too beam from ear too ear. "Oh how lovely Princess. We're so glad ya'll are speaking again. He rarely left the whole time you were hurt." Vironika said smiling. "Yes, well I'm afraid I am very tired." I said standing up and yawning. "Yes Princess." Lynessa led me too the bed and began the sleep ritual of undressing and redressing me for the second time today. Before I fell asleep the girls retired too their own room leaving me alone with my thoughts. As I drifted off I felt something soft against my lips and saw the Prince yet again kissing me in the hall. The memory floated around giving me a most pleasant dream.


	10. Chapter 10

Amaia sat upon his throne in the shadows pondering the arrival of the new princess in the Creighton Kingdom. Just the thought of her mending the blood and defeating us with the birth of a child made his lip curl. "She will perish before she can produce and heir!" Amaia proclaimed aloud startling the guards posted around the room. They were not vampires that scared easily, but when Amaia was angry no one was safe. He dug his nails into the large dark throne he was perched upon. The plans of her death have invaded his dreams and days since she was born almost 21 years ago. His newest plot was interrupted by the sound of metal hitting rock as a soldier knelt in front of him. "Sire." Amaia looked at him with hatred, "What is it soldier? Is there something important enough to interrupt my most deepest thoughts?" The soldier did not lift his head for fear of losing in. "Speak!" Amaia yelled standing abruptly, recently his mood has become worse. Ever since the princess turned full vampire since it was now much harder too kill her. "He has returned again." "Come too me" Amaia almost cooed too a dark shadow with his evil grin. "My liege." The same hooded figure appeared and the soldier looked to him. No one knew who the figure was, except Amaia that is. They only knew he worked in the palace and wished to over throw the King for some reason. He was a Creighton by blood so why turn Assamite? "What do you have for me my pet?" Amaia stepped closer to the figure. "I have news. The princess is better." He flinched and awaited the pain soon to come. "Is that all" You could hear the anger in Amaia's voice as if it was a knife. "No my liege. I have a plan. This plan will cause great distress to the Princess and hopefully send her running. If anything it will send her running to a place where I can reach her and send her towards your willing soldiers." Amaia seemed too look intrigued. "The plan?" I wish not to reveal it sire. If you have spies who's not to\o say they do not as well. I will tell you this, it will begin to unwind at their engagement party."

I sat at my armoire with Charlotte brushing my hair and braiding it into a French braid. "I think you would look lovely in this Princess." I glanced over to Lynessa who held up a light pink summer dress. One thing I loved about being a princess is one night I am wearing a very expensive gown and the next i'm dawning a basic gown. "I agree. Lay it on the bed please and see what is taking Vironika with breakfast please. I am supposed to meet the Prince here soon." Lynessa bowed and hustled out the door and down the hall towards the kitchens with a smile. Thought I could almost feel Charlotte's hands tighten around my hair when I mentioned the Prince's and my picnic date. "Please be more careful Charlotte or you will have to restart again." When Alec had showed up not 15 minutes ago to tell me of the prince's invitation she dropped my hair completely to look at Alec in horror. Her grip loosened and she finished the last bit of my golden locks, and began placing the occasional flower, as you would see in a young maiden's braid. Lynessa returned quite quickly with Vironika and a tray of food in tow. "Found her Princess." The bowed and Vironika placed it on my own little table in the room. "I apologize princess. The cooks remade the food three times since this will be the first breakfast you will actually eat here. They just wanted it to be perfect." I laughed since I realized I really had not eaten here directly except for last night. "It's perfectly alright Vironika." I stood and walked too the plate finding a delicious array of fruits and hotcakes. Along with oatmeal and three different sausages. "I think it is going to take me a while to get use to the large portions use here." I dug in quickly and with a ravenous appetite.

It wasn't long before I was finished and dressed for the day. We had a few errands to run before I met with the Prince for lunch. The first was a tour of the castle. Lynessa told me it was too large for a complete tour today but they would show me to the important sites. The first was the kitchen where I could find snacks whenever I needed. While we passed through I grabbed a hot chocolate pastry that sat cooling on the counter and winked at a cook who saw. They looked startled and bowed instantly. This made me laugh as we continued on. They showed me around to the library and the great hall, where my engagement party was to be held in two weeks. Passing through it there was a heavy feeling that passed through my body and my vision went dark. I immediately saw a tall white vampire with bright red eyes glaring strait at me. "What do you have for me my pet?" My mouth opened but as it did true vision returned and I was standing in the middle of the hall with all three of my ladies looking at me. "Is something wrong Princess?" Vironika asked sounding worried. "No" I replied quickly, obviously to quickly because they looked startled. "Just a little dizzy, I think I'm still a little weak." Their faces looked easier and Charolette spoke. "I think you need more blood Princess." I knew she was presenting this option because she knew I hated the thought of it, but maybe that was the problem. "Maybe. But where can we get some?" They led the way to a very comfy looking room where humans were reading, sleeping, eating, and much more. "This is where all the royals and their help come to feed. There are larger rooms across the kingdom but not with humans available at any time." Vironika introduced the room and a few humans glanced a lazy eye towards us but returned quickly too what they were doing. They almost reminded me of cats with their careless attitude. "Shane will be able too provide you with blood today princess." An older looking man came over and led me too a curtain. Closing it behind us he sat down and produced his neck towards a chair next too him. I hesitated and he sensed it. "I will stop you if you go to far. No need to fear Princess Natasha. Ariel has informed us your touch is the softest. Please allow me the luxury of a new vampire's touch." I sat down and pressed my lips too his neck still hesitating, but as with Ariel my body knew what to do and pressed in. The feeling of ecstasy washed over me yet again. My body began to grow stronger as each dropped passed. And again my teeth knew when to retract. It was like my body had done this more than once though I knew it wasn't true. Shane stood and walked out of the room with a dazed look collapsing onto the bed. I rushed out in a panic. "Is he ok? Did I take to much?" Liana's laugh chimed from behind the girls, "No Princess. He is quite ok. In fact he looks happier than I've seen him in while."

"Liana." I was happy to see her this morning. "Princess, it is time for your day with the Prince. If you will come with me." I followed her out of castle and into a small field near the wall of the outside walls. There the Prince stood with his court standing not to far away. The only person I recognized was Alec but I knew that was because I had never really left my room. "Natasha." Gabriel beamed at me and I could only help but smile. "I'm glad you came." I almost blushed. "Why would I not Gabriel?" I asked. Reaching him he kissed my cheek softly as his hands held mine. "You may leave us Liana." Liana bowed and stepped back, "Come girls." She beckoned. "Would you like Charlotte too stay princess?" I thought about it but no matter how much I wished to see her suffer she would be more use inside. "No Liana. Lynessa will be fine." I saw Charlotte's face drop and they bowed and walked away. "Cameron." The Prince looked back towards a young man with jet-black hair, who looked no older than Gabriel, stepped forward and bowed. "Sire?" "You and the rest of the guard with stand at posts near the princess and I, but Alec and Lynessa are the only ones to be within the circle. Only close enough too guard, not to hear." Cameron bowed again and they retreated to a visual distance just as he had said. "Very commanding Gabriel" I said with a smirk. "I apologize for the rudeness I just wish for this to be as much of date as possible." I looked down and blushed a bit with a smile. "Please sit Natasha." He mentioned to a large blanket on the ground and helped me down. "Wine?" He offered up an option of both red and white. "White, please, not as strong." He poured both of us a glass and began too speak. "So Natasha I want too hear all about you. I know I have seen a lot but I have not seen everything."

We spent the next few hours exchanging stories. He mostly listened and refused too tell me anything until he got a few storied from me. Even the ones he said he was present at he listened with great intent. We laughed through out with whole time, mostly at times where he would correct me on how it actually happened, since I was still young and did not have the memory of a vampire. After 2 bottles of wine I was finally able to get him to tell me a few stories. A lot of them were about his father. He seemed to adore him from when he was little. "It's getting dark Prince. I would hate to have the queen find out we kept her out past dark." Gabriel looked up at Alec and nodded. "Yes my mother would be furious. Natasha." He stood up and offered me a hand up. I don't know if he didn't mean too pull as hard as he did or if he had done it on purpose, but I ended up flying into his chest. Though it didn't seem too move him he did smile down at me. His hair almost touching my face he was so close. I could feel his breath on me, and his eyes looking deep into mine. "Gabriel. If your mother finds out she is still out here we are going to need a new Prince for the Princess." The king was striding across the lawn towards us breaking the connection. "Sorry father. We were just on our way in." Zander smiled a childish grin when he realized that he had interrupted something. "How bout you let your guards have the night off. You mother would like to have dinner with you two in a few hours anyways." "Alec." Gabriel looked at him and nodded. "Yes my Prince. We will be in your chambers tonight once you are done with dinner."

Gabriel took my hand as we followed them inside before they went their separate ways. "Princess, if you don't mind I would like to join Liana and the rest in the study. There is some reading I wish to catch up on." Lynessa looked between the two of us with hopeful eyes. "Yes you may. Please be in my chambers after dinner though." She bowed and hustled off down a separate hallway. "If I didn't know any better it would seem like you planned too get us all alone Gabriel." I said with a laugh and a smirk his way. "Never." He squeezed my hand gently and we continued down the hall and up stairs towards my chambers. "I hope you had fun today Natasha." I smiled down. "I did. I haven't talked like that with someone in a while. When my best friend Samantha and I were still in school we would spend nights talking. Oh. You probably know that." He smiled and shook his head. "I know you and Samantha spent much time together but I always held my distance those nights. You deserved SOME private time to talk with people." I laughed and we reached my door. "Thank you again. I was glad enough to leave my room. Let alone spend the day in the sun laughing with a handsome gentleman." I fiddled with my necklace like I do when I'm nervous or giddy or angry. Really any time I have a necklace on. He looked down and his eyes opened a little wider and there was a smile on his face. "You're wearing it." I looked down and remembered I was still wearing the locket. "I haven't taken it off." I said with a small smile. "I put it on the day you gave it to me and I've kept it under my clothes so not too draw attention. I guess I didn't really need too hind it but…" I started to look up but couldn't finish my sentence. Gabriel took my face in his hands and pressed his lips to mine. It took me a second to react, but I did not fight it. I put one hand on his neck and the other on his arm. Pulling me closer his hair graced my forehead once again as his hand slipped too my lower back. Our tongues danced as he caressed my neck with one finger. His body pushed against mine pressing me again my door that opened with the slightest touch.

It didn't take much movement too get us into the room and we were soon on the couch by the fireplace in the room. I thought for a second that there should be a fire going but I was drawn back too the tingling sensation of his hand gripping my waste tightly. I was sitting on his lap with my legs bent in what would normally probably be an awkward position, but now it was perfect. He pulled away slightly and looked into my eyes. "Natasha" He said panting a little. "Yes Gabriel?" I said trying to keep the annoyance from my voice. Why must you pull away those perfect lips just yet is what I was thinking. "They will be back soon." I smiled and pressed my lips to his yet again. It was a soft kiss and I pulled away for a second and I moved his bangs to the side out of his face. "Your point? Aren't we going to be engaged here soon anyways?" He smirked and his plump mouth found mine again while his hands moved their way up my back. I reached and pulled the prince's shirt up and over. Quickly connecting again with his delicious kisses. I felt his firm body with delicate fingers allowing them to trace ever part of his chiseled features. He turned me so I was lying on my back on the couch with him hovered over me. His lips left mine and began to travel across my cheek to my ear and down the curvature on my jaw. I bit my lip lightly for fear of piercing it again. A small gasp escaped my lips as he softly bit into my soft neck. I was sure his sharp teeth would have penetrated but I felt no blood begin to trickle. His kisses trailed too my straps where he pulled each one off with gentle fingers and soft kisses. Leaving the dress on he nibbled from shoulder too shoulder and I dug light fingers into his back from the feeling.

But all great things come too an end as there was a knock at my door. "Princess. It is Liana. Are you decent?" "Shit" I said softly. "Princess" Gabriel looked down at me with a joking gasp. "Oh shush and put back on your shirt PRINCE Gabriel." I pushed on his chest jokingly. "Give me two seconds Liana. I will be there shortly." Gabriel put on his shirt as I slipped back my straps and undid my hair so I looked less a mess. As I reached for the door Gabriel took my hand and pulled me in for one more deep kiss wrapping his fingers in my hair. Then he whispered in my ear seductively. "Maybe it's for the best. We never would have made it to dinner later if we had continued. I wouldn't have let you leave the room for the night." I felt a shiver got through my body as it felt like I would melt from the thought of it. I kissed him roughly and striated my hair once more before opening the door. "Yes Liana?" "You must get ready Princess. Dinner with the King and Queen is in just an hour. If you would excuse the Princess and I Prince Gabriel I must get her undressed from this frock." She said this with emphasis on the I part of that sentence ending. He almost laughed but gave a short bow and kissed my hand gently. "Till dinner my Princess."


End file.
